A Musical Secret
by Alice Harkey
Summary: Lucy has had a beautiful secret all her life. But, when that secret involves being able to change from one person to another, will it stir up drama in the Fairy Tail guild? As a Vocaloid, will Lucy be able to sing her way out of the trouble she caused herself? May just be a oneshot if no one wants me to continue it. NaLu pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: Hey! I really reeeaaallly shouldn't be posting another chapter story, but I just couldn't help it. I read a fanfic earlier that was like a Fairy Tail and Vocaloid thing, and I'd been thinking of doing that for a long while now. It inspired me to write this and I couldn't just not upload it! DON'T JUDGE ME PLEEEAASSEEE! *yells like Lucy begging Horologium to give her an extension on her contract.* Aaanywhooo. You have to watch the Project Mirai opening for the first part of the story! IT IS A MUST! It'll make so much more sense if you know what I'm talking about. :) Enjoy the thing my crazy imagination made up! **

* * *

She used to dance, sing, jump, run, sing, and sleep. The little girl loved to make music. She loved to dance and sing more than anything, but she wished she could escape the confines of her room.

Lucy Heartfilia, a girl with a beautiful secret, wanted to be free. She wanted to let the world hear her voice. On top of the magical secret she already had, her mother had taught her everything she knew about Celestial Magic.

Lucy had many gadgets that people like her were born with. A video diary of every dream she'd ever had was one of those things. It was like she had her own, personal, digital memory bank. When she really sang her heart out, she could do things other girls her age could never do.

In her black, white, grey, and teal outfit, Lucy projected her Dream Diary out in front of her. She watched the footage nostalgically.

"I remember those days and that dream," she muttered to herself. A little girl, short and cute, danced and sang her heart away, her pattern being rock hard then sleep, then get up and party hard some more, and so on and so forth.

She watched as the little girl jumped on her bed, crashed, sang, crashed, jammed on her guitar, crashed again falling off her bed and landing on her head, pounded on the keys of her keyboard, crashed yet again, then swung her favorite vegetable back and forth in her hand until she crashed again and fell over on her bed and into a sweet dream.

The little girl landed in a wide, empty space. The ground beneath her feet was decorated like a chess board. She jumped in fright as a long column of doors dropped in front of her. Determined, she began to run through the many doors, not getting anywhere but to the door after that, and the one after that. She began to run faster and faster until she finally broke out into a sprint of mind boggling speeds, ending when she entered a wide, grassy plane with skies that were as blue as her eyes and clouds that were as white as snow.

She ran across the never ending field, her arms out at her sides and extended behind her ever so slightly. Five stars flew above her, breaking into pieces and revealing her friends that she ran with. Her dear friends looked so happy to see her.

There were two, a boy and a girl, with blonde hair. Then, there was a girl with pink hair and a boy with blue hair. Another girl ran with them, she had brown hair and a red outfit. The blue-haired boy was funny and clumsy, stumbling as he reached for the hand of the pink-haired girl.

Len and Rin had the blonde hair, she found out. The girl with pink hair was named Luka, and the girl with brown hair was named Meiko. But the one that stuck out to the currently reminiscing girl, was the blue haired boy named Kaito. The sleeves of his shirt were too long and covered his hands and he wore a blue scarf.

'The silly boy,' Lucy thought. They'd all seemed familiar to her now, but that was because she'd met real people that reminded her of the people in her dream.

Here, let me clear up some of the confusion.

Lucy had finally managed to escape from her prison of a home. Her father had been a cold hearted man since her mother had died, saying that Lucy's passion for singing was a waste of time, and that she should focus on learning how to run a company instead. Her father's aim was to marry his beautiful daughter off to some rich snob just so that the two fortunes would combine, making the old man even richer. Since the age of 13, her father had introduced her to dozens of wealthy suitors, and even at such a young age, she understood her father's greed and desire for power and wealth.

Her father didn't understand her at all. As a matter of fact, he never even tried to understand her. You see, the need to sing and dance and perform, it was part of who she was. It was a basic requirement in her life, a necessity in order to live her life and function properly. Lucy often sang in her room while her father was away on business trips, or performed for the staff of the mansion. Only she, her mother, and the staff of her home knew her secret about what she was.

After escaping, she knew she couldn't try and make a living by singing and dancing. Not right off the bat. She needed to find a source of income, a way to get her some cash and a lot of it. She needed to find a place to live now that she was on her own. She'd considered joining a wizard guild, like she'd always wanted to. The most famous guild out there was the one she wanted to be in.

She'd been on an outing with one of the maids that worked at her estate and she'd been saved, along with the carriage, by a mage with a mark on her hand. She got out to thank the person who helped her, but it seemed that they were long gone. She looked out into the distance and saw it. The Fairy Tail guild, the same mark as the one that was on her savior's hand. That day was the beginning of her dream to be in Fairy Tail.

She wanted to join Fairy Tail after she escaped her father's grasp, but had no idea how to go about doing it. She was in the port town of Hargeon on that one fateful day when she met her partner, team mate, and best friend. She met Natsu Dragneel, the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail. He ended up dragging her off to Fairy Tail while trying to outrun the authorities.

That's what got Lucy where she was now, sitting in her apartment. Team Natsu had just gotten back from a mission and it was tough. Not the mission, but what happened during the mission. Silly Natsu, with his pink hair and scaly scarf, had this bad habit of going way overboard with his magic. It was normal if he destroyed about half of a city. Normal, but annoying.

Lucy was tired, but she couldn't sleep yet. Her secret made sure of that. It was a pain, but Lucy always had the extra energy to sing her heart out. She was going to be performing at a club on the other side of Magnolia. She managed to book a few gigs and quickly, her fame grew, but all the money she earned usually went towards rent and food, because a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer would always barge into her house through the window and raid her fridge and cabinets.

The only person in Fairy Tail that knew her secret was Master Makarov, who she had lent her 'Miku Money', as she called it, to help rebuild the guild after her father sent Phantom Lord to bring her home. She was grateful for everything that Fairy Tail had given her that she was often donating money to her family without them even knowing. Only Master knew. She tried to keep it a secret from her fellow guild mates, that secret of hers. She wasn't ashamed of it, but worried that they wouldn't accept her.

She was a girl who changed when she sang. She became another person in terms of appearance, but inside, she was still the same Lucy. She was a girl born into the world with a main purpose. She was a Vocaloid, and her purpose was to sing.

Every Vocaloid had another identity. Lucy was Miku. Hatsune Miku, with bright, blue eyes and long, teal hair, Miku's purpose was to sing to the world.

Lucy darted out of her apartment and into the streets of Magnolia. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late for her gig! Lucy was already transformed into Miku, which caused her great difficulty in reaching the club, but she got there, and not a second too soon.

"I'm the perfect princess," Lucy sang out, her voice eliciting cheers and cries from the audience, and she continued with her song. World Is Mine seemed to be her most popular song, by far. Her heart would jump happily as her fans would begin to sing the lyrics with her. The sound of the audience echoed loud through the building, their voices carrying the words of one of her songs. The feeling was like nothing else.

'I want my family to know how happy I feel when I sing,' Lucy thought as she finished her performance and headed backstage. She wouldn't stay long. It was just a gig. She hadn't really booked any real concerts yet, though every single one of her performances felt like one, what with all the fans crowding around the stage whenever she performed on one.

She was going to tell her friends in Fairy Tail that she was a Vocaloid. She would them that her other half was Hatsune Miku.

~~FT~~

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu whined as he sat himself at the bar. The retired, S-Class mage giggled behind her white drying rag.

"You miss Lucy, don't you?" she purred, clearly enjoying herself. Mira was a matchmaker, and matchmakers get couples together. Her favorite 'project' was Natsu and Lucy. They were just too cute for their own good.

"Yes! I'm bored! She promised that she's come to the guild before she called it a day. She said she was just gonna take a shower and a nap!" Natsu complained.

Master Makarov bonked the boy on the head with his odd stick that he liked to carry with him sometimes.

"Lucy had some stuff to take care of! She'll be back soon, so stop whining you little brat!"

"What did she have to do, Gramps?" Natsu asked. He wanted to know where his best friend was!

"That's her business, Natsu. If she didn't tell you, then I'm not supposed to tell you! Deal with it, and I told you to stop whining. Yeesh! You all are a bunch of brats, you know that?"

Natsu pouted, but complied with the master's wishes, well, for a little while at least. He was almost hurt that Lucy was keeping something from him. He didn't know what it was or how important it was, but he didn't care! Whatever it was, he didn't know about it! She didn't tell him about it! They were best friends, nakama, and nakama should keep secrets from each other.

By the time Lucy was half way to the guild her transformation had already taken its leave. She kept running for the guild, excited to tell them. She would tell them tonight.

She burst into the guild doors and ran to the bar where she saw that pink head of hair.

"Natsu!" she called out happily. Natsu spun to face her. He looked angry. Why did he look angry?

"Lucy, where were you?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest like a parent scolding his teenage daughter for being out too late.

Lucy came to a sudden stop. Did he already know, did he know and think that it was… _bad? Disgusting? A waste of time_, as her father had once said? Suddenly, Lucy was terrified to tell him. No, he didn't know. There was no way he could know because he's Natsu!

"I- I was out r-running some errands," Lucy replied, sounding like a kid who had just been scolded but didn't know what they did wrong. She couldn't tell him, not after the scenarios that ran through her head. Natsu was her best friend, and if she didn't tell him first, she didn't tell anyone.

"You said that you were gonna take a shower and a nap then come to the guild," Natsu said, beginning to tap his foot on the ground.

"It was a last minute thing. I'm sorry Natsu," she said, sounding like she was about to cry. That feeling kids get when they get yelled at, that scared feeling that made you feel shameful though you haven't done anything, that's what Lucy felt.

Lucy had always been scared that people would find out her secret. As stated before, she loved her secret. It was fun and magical. It made her feel so happy. But she was worried about what other people would think if they found out. She didn't want to be called a freak, or a monster, or two-faced. She didn't want to be looked down on for hiding it in the first place, which is what always led to the continuance of the secret being kept.

Master Makarov knew her secret and didn't seem to mind. But, then again, he didn't seem to mind a lot of things, so his opinion didn't really matter in the situation. She would figure out a way to tell everyone, but most importantly, Natsu. She just needed to figure out how to tell him and she had to think of a safe way to do it too. That rambunctious teen was unpredictable, so she'd have to be careful with her words.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," the Vocaloid mumbled before turning and leaving the guild.

There were a few people glaring at Natsu, burning holes through him with their eyes. Erza was one, Mirajane was another, and Levy was glaring too. So were Gray and Wendy and Charle. Even Happy was gouging holes into the back of the Dragon Slayer with his eyes.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, causing said boy to flinch in fear. The scarlet-haired re-quip mage yanked him up by his scarf. "You should be severely beaten for doing that to Lucy!" she shouted furiously. There were shouts of agreement from his guild mates.

"E-Erza," Natsu tried to begin, but wasn't allowed to finish.

"Go apologize to her NOW!" she screamed and threw his at the guild doors, effectively booting him out of the building.

Natsu got up from where he landed. Why was everyone making such a big deal out of it? It wasn't like he attacked her, or set her on fire or anything like that. He didn't cause any physical damage. But he did have to admit that the way her shaky voice came out when she apologized tore at his heart a bit. He upset her, but didn't know what he did wrong.

"Guess I better go ask her," Natsu mumbled as he began to drag himself to Lucy's apartment.

* * *

**END NOTE: how was it? was it as bad as i though it was gonna be? was it as bad as _you _thought it was gonna be? should i leave the story here and just leave poor Natsu hangin? COME ON! I need feedback people! I will love you forever if you can guess most of the songs i use in here. you should've been able to tell fairly easily. It is pretty obvious, but watevs LOL BYE FOR NOW!**

**~Alice-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: here you guys go. I know this isn't very long, but I wanted to update soon for you guys. This chapter is where the humor part of the story really picks up. :) Thank you to all of you who reviewed. It made me so happy!**

**yue14121990: Thanks for the review. Lot of cookie? Do I get a cookie! YUMMY!  
****Yuiina: As you can see, I will be continuing the story. And I'm trying to come up with a creative reaction from the guild. :) wish me luck!.  
GoldenRoseLuceTanya: I _will_ update soon! XD.  
dang regacho: I'M GLAD YOU REALLY REALLY LOVED IT! XD.  
zombiecake11290: I'm right there with you! I have daydreamed about Lucy being a Vocaloid ever time I listen to Vocaloid songs, which is all the time. *gives you hugs* I love you too, but not in the creepy way :).  
CupcakeGirl633: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story.  
**

**Well enjoy this chapter, even thought it's short! **

* * *

Lucy had always been a fast runner. She had the lungs for it that was for sure. She ran home as fast as she could, making it home in no time at all. It took maybe four minutes, if that.

Rushing into her apartment, she closed the door behind her and pressed her back to it. She felt like crying, but she didn't want to cry. Crying always sucked. It made her nose all runny and it hurt her eyes. Besides, crying wasn't necessarily going to make any of her problems go away. It's couldn't tell Natsu or the rest of the guild that she was a Vocaloid.

Frustration boiled in her blood. Why did everything have to be so hard? She wanted to scream and shout. No, she wanted to sing. That's how she always took care of her emotions, by writing songs. That's why she always had so many different genres when it came to her music. She wrote pop songs, some jazz, some rock, some incredibly scary songs, and trance songs. She also wrote songs that made no sense, her funny, parody-type style songs.

She loved her trance music though. Her fans called it Miku Trance. With trance, Lucy could write songs to express herself not only through her words, but through the music itself, too. It expressed her mood and inner thoughts without saying a word. The only reason she did add words was because she had the need to say her thought out loud. She needed to vent.

A tune popped into her head. It was catchy, but beautiful. Lucy replayed it in her head, adding some more detail to it. She figured maybe it would turn into a depressing pop song or one of those scary songs she sometimes writes.

Still in thought, Lucy grabbed her keyboard from her closet and began to play out the tune.

"Hmm, good tune, but it needs something more," she said out loud, pressing the record button on her keyboard and playing the tune again. After recording the tune she shut off her keyboard and put it away.

"I'll work on it later," she said. She was so tired that she could hardly stand, and the sleepy feeling that she'd managed to avoid was finally crashing down on her. It was hitting her hard.

She started blanking out, staring out into space, unaware of any of her surroundings.

"Lucy," the usual intruder said from her window. He jumped into her room, shutting the window behind him, and slowly walked over to Lucy. He was almost scared of what she was going to do to him.

She didn't say anything and she didn't do anything. It slightly worried the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Um, Lucy?" he said again. He'd made it to Lucy's side and stared at her in amusement and amazement. She had her eyes closed and could almost make out a thin trail of saliva at the corner of her mouth. She teetered back and forth slightly, and then without warning, fell flat on her face.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted and began to put his arms out to catch her. Her body hit the floor and her stared at his empty arms dumbfounded. He'd completely missed.

Natsu looked down at the blonde on the floor. He could swear that he saw little, white Z's floating above her head as she snored lightly. He blinked at her. She must have been really tired. He picked her up and carried her to her bed, setting her down gently.

'Maybe I should wait for her to wake up,' Natsu thought, until a scene of Lucy beating him severely flashed through his mind. She was probably already mad enough at him, so he just left her there.

"She looks comfy enough, right? I mean, how is she gonna know? She's sleeping!"

Lucy shifted in her sleep.

'Yep! She's comfy enough. Time to go!' Natsu's thoughts screamed as he dashed to the window in a panicking frenzy.

Re-opening it, he jumped down and made his way back to the guild. When he walked in, all eyes were on him.

"Natsu, did you apologize?" a still enraged scarlet-haired mage asked sternly. Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, you see, when I got there she had kind of fallen asleep… on her floor…" he said nervously, shrinking back in fear as Erza walked up to him.

"I put her on her bed and left so that she could get some rest." Erza continued to walk toward him. "I'll talk to her first thing in the morning, I swear!" he said in a rushed and terrified tone, cringing away from the Titania.

Erza stood in front of him and folded her arms across her chest.

"You better, or you'll have me to deal with, Natsu," she said angrily.

"O-Okay… I'm going home now!" Natsu shrieked as he high-tailed it from the guild, Happy following behind at a more reasonable speed. Natsu seemed to have finally gained a sense of self preservation that day. It was a good thing too, because Erza probably would have strangled him had he not gotten out of there when he did.

"Natsu better keep his word," the ice mage of Fairy Tail said after Natsu had left. "Not only will he have to deal with Erza, but he'll have to deal with me. I swear, any time that idiot Flame Brain opens his mouth, stupid comes out."

"Gray!" Erza shouted.

"I mean Natsu is my best friend and I don't want to see him beaten up too badly!" Gray shouted back nervously, his voice shaky.

Erza laughed.

"Well then, I hope that, for his sake, he keeps his word or I might not get the chance to beat him myself. If Lucy gets a hold of him, I don't' think there'll be much left of him by the time she's done," Erza chuckled.

The rest of the guild laughed lightly in agreement. If Natsu didn't keep his word, then Natsu was a dead man. He'd better start writing his will now, if he planned on chickening out and staying home the next day.

* * *

**END NOTE: did you love it? did you hate it? I WANT TO KNOOOW! lol review please and I'll try and update a longer chapter soon. BTW do you think it's too soon for Natsu to find out? Be completely honest, not crazy fan, honest! lol **

**Oh the cover of this story is of Hatsune Miku's _Unfragment_ I thought it'd be a great song to use somewhere in the story, so I put the picture as the cover :) **

**the first line is: Lie, I have to say again.**

**It's in ENGLISH! GAAAH! so yeah, you apparently like this story, I am just slightly crazy... or very crazy XD! but you guys love me! Until Next Time...**

**~Alice-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: Hey here's the next chapter. I asked you guys if it was too soon to have Natsu find out about Lucy's secret, and you all told me that it was. I respect that, so I decided to make this a really gooood chapter. I was dying in my chair as I wrote this, literally, I think I almost fell out of my chair. IDK maybe that's just because I'm tired. X3 anyways. I think you'll find this chapter rather enjoyable. *knowing smile~ giggles like a crazy little girl* well enjoy and let me know what you think! Also, thank you to all of you who reviewed! You're awesome! *FREE COOKIES* lol**

* * *

"Good morning, Fairy Tail!" the rambunctious blonde shouted as she burst through the guild doors. Sure, it was rather uncharacteristic of her, but she just felt so energized that day. She really couldn't explain it, but she felt like things were going to change.

"Good Morning, Lucy!" her fellow guild mates cheered in response.

After spending some time mat the guild, Lucy would go home. She was in a song-writing mood that day. She had all kinds of great song ideas in her mind.

There were a few trance tunes just kind of hanging out in her mind, sitting on the figurative couch next to some cool, catchy pop tunes. The more rock-like tunes blared in the 'room' while the dark and scary tune hid itself in a dark corner, glaring at any other tune that dared to float past or throw a quick glance in that general direction. It was a crazy party in her mind, and she could tell it was crazy because of the funny, comedic song that ran aimlessly around the room in nothing but its underwear, wearing kitty ears on its head and shouting random nonsense, hooting and hollering.

"Hiya Luce!" a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer shouted, slinging an arm over her shoulder and interrupting her from mentally yelling at the obviously drunk tune to put some damn clothes on. Lucy inwardly let out a sigh. That song was Gray. That was definitely Gray in song form. Or was it a Natsu that had picked up on Gray's stripping habits?

The Vocaloid turned her head to greet her friend that had yelled at her the day before. She was upset over it, but didn't really let it get to her. She had been tired, he had probably been tired… she was actually surprised to find that Natsu hadn't curled up in her bed. She knew he'd been there because of the soft mattress under her and the open window. If she wasn't mistaken, Natsu was the one who came in through the window, and she was fairly certain that she'd fallen asleep with her face in the floor.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy began, fully prepared to apologize for her actions the night before. However, she couldn't say the words she'd planed saying, because Natsu had beaten her to it.

"I'm sorry, Luce," he said with a frown on his face as he pulled his arm away from the blonde. "I… I shouldn't have yelled at you like that yesterday."

"It's fine," Lucy said with a smile, waving the incident off with a wave of her hand. "I was tired and I overreacted," she explained.

Natsu frown lifted into a smile.

"You're not still mad at me?" he questioned, his voice sounding innocent and hopeful.

"Pft! I wasn't mad in the first place," Lucy said with a laugh and a bright smile. The Dragon Slayer's smile grew wider before dropping into a serious expression.

"Are you sure? Lucy, I made you cry last night," he said frowning again.

"I'm sure!" Lucy let out a sigh when her friend's expression didn't change. "Fine, if it's really bothering you that much," Lucy said rolling her eyes, "I forgive you."

Natsu leapt with joy and threw his arms around his friend, pulling her into a tight hug. He released her immediately upon noticing that she was turning blue in the face. Or was it more like purple?

"So," Natsu began, dragging Lucy to a table and sitting down, "what _were_ you doing yesterday? Master said that he knew, but he wouldn't tell me," the teen pouted. "He said that if you wanted me to know, you would've told me yourself." Natsu continued to pout. "Do you not trust me or something?"

Lucy reeled back.

"What on Earthland would give you an idea like that?" she asked with a horror stricken face. "Of course I trust you!"

"So you'll tell me?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"No." Lucy's answer was short and directly to the point. Natsu stared at her blankly like he was still processing that one simple word. "At least, not yet," she said with a giggle, letting that blasted Miku part of her personality get the best of her.

"Well, then when will you tell me?" Natsu whined. He'd thrown his arms in the air then splayed the upper half of his body out on the table, his cheek pressed against the cool wood and his eyes gazing up at Lucy.

Lucy briefly eyed him curiously. That tune was still running around in her head screaming like a maniac, and it acted more like Natsu than Gray. She imagined Natsu with kitty ears on, because there was no way she'd imagine him in nothing but his boxers. That would probably just be scarring.

"I'm not going to tell you, I'll let you figure it out," she said sounding rather detached. "Hey, quick, random question, would you ever run around with kitty ears on your head and in nothing but your boxers?" she asked curiously, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him.

"I mean, would you say that you could see yourself doing that?"

Natsu thought for a second, not really realizing how strange the question was.

"Hmm, I suppose that I _might _do something like that. But the whole stripping thing might be a bit of a stretch. I'm not like Stripper over there," he said sitting up and jabbing a thumb behind him at Gray.

Lucy nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing slightly in thought. She was certain now, that the crazy song in her head was definitely more of a Natsu than anyone else.

"Wait, why do you want to know that!" Natsu suddenly asked, finally realizing what the question was actually asking. So many questions were filling his head at that moment. How would he figure out what it was that Lucy wouldn't tell him? Why the hell would she ask him about running around the guild in his boxers with a pair of kitty ears on his head? Was she imagining him like that?

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Never mind." She flashed the fire mage a smile.

"Okay," he responded hesitantly. "So, how am I supposed to figure out what it is that you aren't telling me?" he asked, switching back to their original subject.

"Oh, you'll pick up on it here and there… I hope," she said, lightly scratching the back of her head.

"Oi, Natsu!" a strong voice sounded. Her armor clicked together as she approached the cowering, pink-haired fire mage.

"E-Erza," he stuttered.

"Have you apologized like you said you were going to?" She stared down at him.

Natsu swallowed hard before nodding frantically, looking over to Lucy, then back and Erza and nodding again.

"Lucy?" the scarlet-haired mage raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Lucy nodded fervently.

Erza placed her hands on her hips.

"Good. Now, what were you two talking about over here?" she asked seating herself at the table with the other two.

"Oh, nothing really," Lucy asked, seemingly uninterested in the subject now. Erza looked over at Natsu to find him nodding in agreement almost nervously.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. Lucy nodded in reassurance.

"Well, I was just dropping by the guild. I actually have something that I wanted to do at home, so I'll be leaving now," Lucy said standing from her seat. That tune that had been running about screaming in her head now seemed to be dancing on top of the coffee table next to the couch. She had to go home and make that tune into a song and get it out of her head, or all the other songs would leave.

'That song would be such a party crasher!' Lucy thought amusedly.

"You're leaving already?" Natsu pouted. "But, you just got here!"

"I know," Lucy sighed. "I'll come back later, okay?" she offered. Natsu looked at her skeptically. What was it that she wanted to do, and why was it more important that her best friend? He seriously wanted to know!

Erza had given Lucy a goodbye and headed to the bar to ask Mira for a slice of strawberry cake.

"How do I know that you're actually going to come back?" Natsu asked accusingly and suspiciously. The blonde frowned.

"Do you honestly think that I wouldn't come back?" she asked disappointed. She reached over and ruffled his pink hair. It wasn't something that she normally did, so she was surprised that it was so soft. She gave Natsu another bright smile before turning on her heels and happily skipping to the guilds doors, and of all things, singing.

She'd figured out what she wanted the crazy song to be about and she thought of some random lyrics. As she turned from her best friend, she figured, "why not try them out for size?"

"You and me ~whistle whistle~  
The heating heartbeat marks this moment  
Put on cute kitty ears  
Let the two of us rolling back and forth~  
This summer is so hot… ~pant pant~  
Bathing in the breeze of the fan  
Ice cream is melting… ~drop drop~  
Ah la la… I feel a little sad."

She sang it quietly but brightly as she exited the guild, gaining curious glancing and amused smiles. She wasn't really singing her heart out, so she wasn't going to transform into Miku. She just happily skipped out of the guild and to her apartment. She already had a feeling of what she would call the song that she hummed along to.

Nekomimi Switch.

It had a nice ring to it, but what had inspired it? Hmm, it was crazy and rambunctious, just like a certain Dragon Slayer and his faithful friend, Happy. That would explain at least the cat part, and she guessed that the randomness was inspired by Natsu himself.

It made perfect sense to her, and a wide grin made its way onto her face.

Natsu watched confused as Lucy bounced out of the guild singing, and singing random things at that. Yet, the song sounded good; it was amusing and happy sounding. He wondered what it was called. Maybe he'd listen to the whole song himself. He just had to figure out what the song was called.

"Hey, Mira," He called as he made his way to the bar. The white-haired beauty smiled sweetly at him.

"What can I get for you, Natsu?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing; I was just wondering if you knew what song Lucy was singing when she left the guild," he said leaning on the counter.

"Hmm, can't say that I do. I don't think I've ever hear a song like that," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe she wrote it herself," she suggested with a giggle. "She is a writer, you know."

"Maybe," Natsu muttered, his eyes locked on the doors that the celestial mage had exited not long ago. "I'll go ask her," he decided. He waved goodbye to Mira and made for the doors, not even acknowledging Gray's words of mockery, if that's even what they were. The Dragon Slayer wasn't paying attention enough to be sure.

So, the pink-haired mage left the guild intent on getting answers from his favorite celestial mage. He wondered as he walked what kind of answers he would get.

* * *

**END NOTE: See? totally a crack-chapter! LOL but you loved it anyways, didn't you? ADMIT IT! LOL so I thought that I'd give you a quick list of my fave trance songs by Miku, because they'll probably show up later. **

**Summer Shadows- (I actually have a contest going on regarding that song!)  
Anger- (It's just awesome!)  
Melody- (Again, awesome)  
Unfragment- (Used the picture for the cover of this story X3)  
Silence- (I swear to god! The last bit of the song reminds me of freaking Bejeweled!)  
Plug Out- (You should see the video, it's cool)  
Midnight Dreams- (Currently my favorite of them all! It's an awesome party song! Listen to it! Miku commands you to!)**

**There you go! I hope this chapter was satisfactory! X3 I just love you guys so much for being so supportive! You follow me from story to story and keep up with my crazy ideas and thoughts. It means to much and it just makes me so proud that I don't know what to do with myself! (^w^) **

**Since you guys love the stories and all that, I promise I'll keep writing! You guys give me the motivation to do that! RANDOM QUESTION! If I were to get a book published, would you read it? Even if it didn't have anything to do with Fairy Tail, would you buy it and read it? I'm writing a book and want to see if anyone would be willing to read it. well anyways, I talk a lot as usual, so BYE!**

**~Alice-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/: Hello! Here is the next chapter. It'll be much more entertaining is you listen to the song: Unfragment by Hatsune Miku while reading this chapter. I hope you thoroughly enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Lucy was skipping happily to her apartment without a care in the world. That day felt like a song-writing day, most definitely. First, she'd go home and record Nekomimi Switch, then she'd write the trance songs. She still had to work on the one that she had started the day before.

With all the song writing that would be going on that day, there was no doubt she would transform into Miku, and that was something that Lucy didn't mind. She was a happy little camper at the moment, and she didn't care if people invaded her apartment. She was going to tell her friends sooner or later anyways, wasn't she?

Lucy had made it home and quickly entered, running to her room and pulling out her keyboard.

"First, I'll write down the words," she muttered to herself as she pulled out her song writing materials. "A few random things here and there… Kitty ears are quantum mechanics… ha! I like that one," she continued talking to herself as she scribbled the lyrics down onto the paper in front of her. Finally, the song was finished.

Lucy spun around on her heels to face her bookshelf, her long, teal pigtails swaying in the air as she moved. She pulled a folder off of one of the shelves and placed the sheet music neatly inside the pocket.

"Now that that's done," Lucy said happily as she turned back to her keyboard. She sat in front of it, wondering what song idea she would bring to life next. She sat in thought, unaware of the visitor she had sitting by her window, watching her with curious eyes. Even if she did notice him, she wouldn't have cared anyways.

Natsu had made it to Lucy's apartment and, as usual, he climbed through the window. He had gotten there in time to see a glittery light envelop Lucy, changing her hair color, her eye color, and her outfit. He should've freaked out, right? But, he didn't. Lucy looked like she was perfectly fine with it. Actually, she looked happy. Instead of barging in like he usually would, he stayed back near the window and stayed silent. He wanted to know what she was up to and if he just interrupted her, there was a possibility that she would try to hide it instead of just explaining.

Lucy played the small tune and thought of a good beat and tune that would sound good later in the song. She knew that the song she was about to write would be a long one. Most of her trance songs were.

Her fingers danced on the keys gracefully, playing out the melody of the lyrics. It wasn't happy and cheerful sounding like the song she'd written before it; the sound of the music seemed to create a heavy and sad feeling, yet it still sounded mysterious. It was a beautiful song; there was no denying that, but it made one wonder what inspired such a song.

Lucy continued to play the tune, creating a song with no lyrics. Its mysterious feel only grew stronger as the song went on.

Natsu closed his eyes as he listened to the song, feeling the beat of the song. It wasn't only the beat that he could feel, though. It was the song itself that had captured his mind entirely. It was the way the notes moved and blended with the rest of the song and the feel of mystery that attracted his attention to it. It sounded so sad and beautiful.

After almost nine minutes, the music faded. All the Vocaloid had left to do was to come up with the lyrics. She thought about what had inspired the song. It sounded sad, so what sad thing had happened to her that gave way to a song like that? She thought for a moment longer and then the answer hit her.

She knew what the first line of the song would be, because she knew why she'd written the song. It was the night before when Natsu had yelled at her. She'd lied to him about what she was doing and she hated lying to her friends. It wasn't something that she liked to do, so when she had to lie again it inspired a sad song that was long overdue.

The teal-haired singer played the song again, the lyrics running through her head as the music started. She didn't start singing the lyrics until almost two minutes into the song, but that was how she wanted the song to be. And when she did start singing, the feeling the song gave off intensified even more.

"Lie, I have to say again,  
Someone smiles at your words  
As if to sneer at it.  
Ache, you give me with a smile  
The town is colorful  
The boring time turns around, dances around.

It's too far to hear it  
Something seems missing from each other  
Our yearning hands are yet to have the distance zero  
No matter how close they come in an asymptote.

The outline twines all around my body  
I touch the world with my voice, so  
Turn it around!  
In a distorting frequency  
I still keep calling you  
Waiting ya, so call me out."

The lyrics blended and countered the notes in the song, creating the most entrancing sound the Dragon Slayer had ever heard in his life. It was amazing, beautiful, and any other word that described the song. He wasn't good with words, so he didn't know what words to use. All he knew was that he had just witnessed the creation of something magnificent.

The first line of the song caught Natsu's attention. The first line of such a sad sounding song had to do with lying. Lucy hated lying, Natsu knew that. Was she sad about having to lie about something? Obviously, she was lying about something, but she was sad about it.

Natsu almost smacked himself for being so stupid about everything. Of course, Lucy was hiding something. What, seeing her transform into a girl with teal pigtails and light, sky-blue eyes wasn't enough?

Lucy had finished with the lyrics, marking the last words down on the sheet music in front of her. She let out a long breath. Another song, another success.

"You're amazing," a familiar voice sounded, causing Lucy to jump in surprise. Natsu walked away from his spot at the window and stood at his friend's side.

"N-Natsu?" she stuttered in disbelief. "How long have you been here?" she questioned nervously.

"Long enough to watch you write that entire song," Natsu replied with a smile. "It was amazing, really. I've never heard anything like it before in my life. I just have one question."

Lucy sighed. She knew what was coming.

"What's with the get-up?" he asked pointing a finger at Lucy. "You look like that Miku girl." Lucy sighed and gave her friend a smile.

"I _am _Miku," she said with a giggle. "I've been Hatsune Miku my entire life."

Natsu's jaw dropped and he stared at the singer in amazement.

"How?" he shouted in question. "How can you look like two different people? And why didn't you tell me?" Natsu said hastily.

"I'm a Vocaloid," Lucy answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I was born with the purpose of singing to the world. All Vocaloids have an alternate look for when they perform. It's our magic," Lucy explained.

Natsu just stared. He didn't really understand any of what she was explaining, but he could have her explain it later, right? He wanted to know why she didn't tell him about the whole Vocaloid thing.

"Lucy, or Miku… whoever you are right now, why didn't you tell me about all this?" Natsu asked with sadness in his voice.

In that instant, Lucy transformed back into herself. Her brown eyes gazed into Natsu's and she frowned guiltily.

"I didn't know how to tell you," she said softly, her gaze falling to the ground, unable to keep eye contact with the onyx eyes that stared at her. "Yesterday, I had a gig at a club across town. That's why it took me so long to get to the guild."

Natsu's eyes widened. She had performed right after they'd gotten back from a tough mission. Natsu couldn't believe she'd had the energy to do that.

'She must have been beyond tired yesterday,' Natsu thought.

"While I was on my way back to the guild, I'd finally decided that I would tell everyone that I'm a Vocaloid," Lucy said quietly.

"Why didn't you?" Natsu asked confused.

"You yelled at me. You looked so mad that I'd done something that you didn't know about. I got scared. But, then again, I was so exhausted so I overreacted," Lucy explained with a nervous laugh.

The frown on the pink-haired teen's face didn't fade. He felt terrible now that he knew why she was upset when he'd yelled at her. Even if she did overreact, it must've been scary for her to be so prepared to tell a secret to just have her confidence crushed by someone she cared about.

"Why didn't you tell Levy or someone else first?" Natsu asked curiously, furrowing his brow as he looked at the blonde. Lucy smile brightly at him.

"I wanted you to be the first one I told. You're my best friend, Natsu," the Vocaloid giggled. "You brought me to Fairy Tail and gave me a family. I owe you for so much that I could give you my soul and it still wouldn't be enough to pay off the debt I owe you." Lucy smiled brightly at the boy in front of her. It was true that she owed Natsu more than she'd ever be able to muster up. Maybe that's why she'd been writing so many songs inspired by her fire-breathing friend and his faithful friend, Happy.

Natsu smiled at her words. He felt so happy that Lucy thought so highly of him, though he didn't really think she owed him anything. All the things he'd ever done for her, he'd done them because either he wanted to or he felt that it was the right thing to do.

"Why would you give me your soul?" Natsu commented curiously, scratching the back of his head nervously. What exactly was he supposed to do with a soul, keep it is a jar?

Lucy ignored Natsu's comment and just laughed, picking up the sheet music and turning to her bookshelf once again. She plucked out her song folder and opened it to put the music in the pocket. Natsu looked over her shoulder and saw some familiar lyrics.

"Nekomimi Switch?" Natsu smiled pointing at the sheet music. "That song you were singing when you left the guild?"

"Yep!" Lucy responded happily with a bright smile on her face. "This song is the reason why I asked you about the kitty ears," she chirped energetically.

Natsu laughed. He felt so happy seeing Lucy so happy and excited. Something about her made his heart flutter in his chest.

"You're a weirdo, you know that?" Natsu said with a smile. Lucy froze and stared at him blankly for a moment.

"You honestly don't know how true that is," she finally said amused. "My head is like a party all the time for song ideas. I would explain, but," she said, scratching the back of her head, "you'd think it's really weird."

Natsu was surprised by her words. She'd always denied that she was weird, but this time she pretty much told him that calling her weird was an understatement.

"Lucy, we're in Fairy Tail and everyone in Fairy Tail is weird. If you can top all of that then you should get an award," Natsu joked with his signature smile lighting up the room like the sun.

"Alright," Lucy said, her tone saying 'you have no idea what you just got yourself into'.

Lucy moved to her couch, sitting on one end, facing the opposite end of the couch and pulling her knees up to her chest. It was a good thing that she was wearing pants, even if it was a rare thing to see. She only wore her comfy clothes when no one was around to see her.

Natsu sat on the other end of the couch and faced Lucy, pulling his legs up and crossing them. He leaned against the arm of the couch, his elbows resting on the plush fabric of the sofa.

"Okay, so this morning was like a party for songs in my head." Lucy began explaining the mental image she'd created. "Imagine a room. In the room there is a couch, a coffee table, and random, colorful strobe lights."

Natsu tried to imagine the room in his head. When he got the picture he nodded, signaling Lucy to continue.

"Sitting on the couch are some pop tunes and trance tunes. Picture those as like jocks and cheerleaders," she said, laughing at the silly thought. "Now, the music playing at this 'party' is the rock tunes."

Natsu nodded again, an amused smile forming on his lips.

"Over in the dark corner that the strobe lights don't really reach; that's where the dark and creepy tune is hanging out. That one just kind of glares at all the other tunes in the room."

"Okay," Natsu laughed, nodding his head and letting her continue. Lucy continued with a smile on her face.

"Then, there was one tune that was the maniac, running around screaming with kitty ears on and wearing nothing but its boxers." Lucy chuckled at the image. It was still so amusing.

Natsu burst into laughter. He was just as amused by the mental image as Lucy was.

"Yeah, I know, it's hilarious!" Lucy laughed along with her best friend. "Anyways, by the time I left the guild, that song had started dancing on the coffee table," Lucy managed to get out before she erupted into another fit of laughter.

"You were right! I had no idea that you'd be this weird," Natsu said teasingly. Lucy gasped and threw a nearby pillow at his face.

After another round of laughter, things finally settled down.

"I have to figure out how to tell everyone else in the guild," Lucy said in thought. Natsu nodded slowly along with her.

"Well, time to get creative I guess!" Lucy shouted standing from the couch and clapping her hand in front of her.

Oh, it was time to get creative, indeed!

* * *

**END NOTE: so how was it? REVIEW and let me know please! I don't have much to say except that I made a best friend through this site. From where I live, she lives on the other side of the world! She's pretty damn awesome, as is her 5 year old cousin! XD Until next time my lovelies...**

**~Alice-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/: I am so ashamed! This has got to be the shortest chapter I've ever written! :'( It's been forever since I've updated this chapter, too! Well, at least I'm updating now, whether it's short or not. OH! Before I forget! If any of you are big Kingdom Hearts fans, I'm writing a FT/KH crossover called Kingdom Keys. Read it if you haven't already! It would make me feel so happy! Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu got a little worried. Lucy was going to get… creative.

"Should I be worried?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head. To be honest, she had no idea what she was going to do yet.

"I'm not sure yet," she said with a happy smile on her face. Natsu swallowed hard. Just what was she planning to do?

~The Next Day~

Lucy skipped happily into the guild. She still needed to find a way to tell everyone else about her secret. Unless, of course, Natsu had opened his big mouth and told everyone. She supposed that would be easier in the long run, but she wanted to be the one to tell everyone.

Lucy made her way to the bar and sat down in her usual spot. She was early that day, so she had some time to think before Natsu would come, bombarding her with questions. No doubt, they'd be stupid questions, too. Sometimes, she could swear that every time Natsu opened his mouth, stupid came out.

Lucy shook her head. Natsu was pretty stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She felt pretty stupid herself. She could write so many songs in one day that people absolutely loved, yet she was having such a hard time thinking of a way to tell her guild that she was a Vocaloid.

'Maybe writing a song would help,' Lucy thought as she started to think of some song ideas that could be useful. She thought of one, but it had nothing to do with anything! There was another, and another, and she discarded them almost as quickly as they came.

She held back a groan of frustration.

'I'm not going to make it,  
In this hopeless moment.  
Instead of coming up with a good solution,  
I'll just give up!'

Lucy phrased the thought as a poem of sorts. Man, did she feel stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She thought about Natsu and what he would do. Again, her mind spat out the word 'stupid'. His ideas might be stupid, but Lucy had to admit, at least they were ideas. He'd keep trying until something worked.

'What is it that's motivating you so much?  
To the unknown world, take off, bringing hope with you.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Do you still have other things to take care of?'

Lucy continued to think up things. She almost laughed out loud. She had part of a song! She had to think of some other lyrics now.

'Before I realize I'm in front the monitor, I say,  
Good morning.  
I hadn't known,  
How sleepy,  
I'd become.  
I was busy, but,  
Something inviting approached, and,  
These words lured me in,  
You really are stupid!  
I'm seriously hooked!'

If Lucy could have held that song in her hand, she would imagine it glowing brightly while she held it up in the air, music in the background shouting 'Tada!'

Back to the problem at hand; she had to tell the guild that she was a Vocaloid. But, how on Earthland would she do that? Oh, man, if only Len and Rin were there. They could help her tell Fairy Tail. They could deliver the news by song. No one could be mad at that, Len and Rin were just too awesome!

"Hiya, Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he slung his arm over one of her shoulders. "You come up with a good plan yet?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Not yet," she said with a sigh.

"Oh, Lucy, some guy was looking for you," Natsu said pointing to the guild doors. "Come on!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and drug her outside.

"He's here to see Miku," Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear when they'd gotten outside. Lucy's eyes widened and she looked up at Natsu in shock. "I told him to wait by your apartment while I went and got you," he continued.

Natsu and Lucy ran to the apartment where someone was waiting.

'Who could it be?' Lucy wondered. Was it her manager or something? It could've been another Vocaloid, but which one of her friends could it be? Had she invited anyone over as of late? She couldn't think of anyone, but she sure did wish that Len and Rin were there.

As they approached the building, Lucy broke out into a sprint. She recognized that head of blonde hair!

"Len!" she shouted as she threw herself at him. Her blonde locks grew into long, teal pigtails.

"Miku!" He shouted as he hugged her back happily.

"I was just wishing you were here! Is Rin here too?" she asked looking around.

"Not yet, but she'll be here," Len said, smiling brightly.

Natsu glared at Len. He seemed a bit friendly with Lucy… er, Miku. He knew that he shouldn't have cared, but he could help but feel… gosh, what was that emotion called again? Whatever, and why was that guy even there, anyways?

Natsu sighed. He guessed that he'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**END NOTE: see? I told you it was a short chapter. :'( Review and let me know what you thought, oh and don't forget to check out my crossover, Kingdom Keys! PRETTY PLEASE! well, bye for now!**

**~Alice-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/: Hello all of my wonderful reader. I've finally gotten the chance to get on the computer and actually type up the next chapter. I'm updating almost all of my stories. :) I feel so proud of myself. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Don't get mad if they seem a little OOC. I didn't really know how I should've had Natsu act around the twins, so, I guessed... XD Oh, well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Len, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, her bright, blue eyes glittering with happiness. "Oh, yeah," she said aloud, remembering it wasn't just her and Len there.

"Natsu, this is Len Kagamine. He and his twin sister are Vocaloids like me," Lucy explained as he introduced the two. "Len, this is Natsu Dragneel, my team mate, partner, and best friend. He's also an amazingly strong mage! You better not piss him off or do anything to hurt our guild, or he very well might kill you." Lucy's smile grew impossibly wide as she listed off all of the incredible things that Natsu was. She giggled at the end of her introduction of Natsu.

Natsu felt a smile slip onto his face. Lucy spoke so highly of him and it made his insides feel all warm and toasty. And Damn straight. If that girly, little punk did anything to hurt his guild mates in any way, he was going to turn him into a little, singing pile of ashes!

"Len!" a high, female voice shouted, followed by a gasp. "Mikuuuuu!" Another blond ran full speed at the teal-haired singer. Seriously, she looked like she was aiming to take Lucy to the ground.

"Rin!" Lucy shouted back at the girl. The blonde squealed excitedly as she threw herself at Lucy full force.

The squeal hurt Natsu's sensitive ears and he grimaced at the sound.

'Great, another Levy!' Natsu thought coldly. It wasn't that he didn't like Levy, but what would happen if that short-haired blondie tried to take the place of Fairy Tail's Levy? Gosh, he wanted to slap himself! He was usually such a carefree, energetic, friendly person, but right now, he felt like an ass! Those were Lucy's friends, and he was thinking of them as annoying, squish-able bugs. What was wrong with him?

Natsu watched as the two girls squeezed each other tightly. He couldn't tell if it was a hug, or if they were trying to see which one would break first. Either way, they both looked like they were being squeezed so hard that their eyeballs would pop out of their head.

After the two broke free of their deadly Death Hug of Doom, Lucy turned her attention back onto Natsu. The pink-haired fire mage found that he liked it better that way; Lucy's attention on him instead of that Len guy. Heck, even her attention on the other blonde was better than her being all over Len.

"Natsu, this is Rin Kagamine, Len's twin sister. Rin, this is Natsu Dragneel, my team mate, partner, best friend, and the bringer of destruction down upon those who hurt our guild. Don't piss him off." Again, Natsu felt honored as he received such glorious praise from Lucy. Where did she come up with such a brilliant way to introduce him to people? The bringer of destruction? Brilliant!

"And what is he going to do to me, huh?" Rin asked, her spunky attitude ringing clearly in her words. She held a smile on her face, showing that she meant nothing offensive by her words.

Lucy scratched at her cheek in the silence that had fallen over them. There was no telling what Natsu would do, but it definitely wouldn't be good.

"Well, let's just say that I _really _wouldn't want to be in your shoes," Lucy said, giving Rin a look that said: if-you-piss-him-off-you-are-s-c-r-e-w-e-d-screwed! Rin swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Natsu sounded so scary and violent; how in the heck was he Miku's best friend?

"Awe, don't be scared of me," Natsu chimed in, noticing Rin's weary glances in his direction. "I'll only try to kill you if you do anything to hurt my guild mates, oh, and if you're Gray Fullbuster." Natsu's usual cheery grin lit up his face. Rin felt that it made him look considerably nicer, and possibly even cuter than she'd originally thought.

They'd all settled into Lucy's apartment and chatted away.

"So, how are things with your dad?" Rin asked. By then, Lucy's hair had gone back to its original blonde color and her eyes shown brown like melted chocolate. Len and Rin knew that Lucy was Miku, but they always called Lucy Miku. Lucy had once said that it made her feel like she fit in somewhere when she was called by her Vocaloid name.

Lucy frowned.

"Things could be better," she answered. Rin just shook her head and sighed disappointed.

"Your dad is a jerk, Miku," Rin said with disgust as she thought of the bitter, old man. She turned to the pink-haired boy who sat next to Lucy.

"So, what about you, Natsu, are your parents as messed up as her dad?" Rin asked with a slight snicker. Any time she even thought about Lucy's pathetic excuse of a father, she felt her rage build up inside her.

Lucy frowned and shook her head disapprovingly at Rin.

"Rin, no," Lucy began, but was silenced by Natsu as he let out a long sigh.

"No, it's okay Luce. Actually, Rin, I never knew my parents, and my foster father disappeared when I was about ten," Natsu explained, sadness dripping from each of his words. Rin looked at Natsu in utter disbelief and horror.

"I'm so sorry!" the Vocaloid said as she attempted to fling herself at the fire mage. Awkwardly, he accepted her embrace, but only for a short moment. Lucy eyed Rin with a warning glare. Lucy knew what that little stinker was up to! And, guilty as charged, she was jealous. Rin was only trying to comfort Natsu, but she usually didn't hug people she didn't really know. That little flirt was playing a dangerous game.

Lucy reached over a comfortingly ran her hand along Natsu's muscular arm. Lucy knew of Natsu's pain. Rin didn't. Natsu had lost lots of people that he cared about. He'd even lost his dear childhood friend Lisanna. Actually, many members of the Fairy Tail guild had suffered loss in their lives. Any time one of the Fairy Tail members was lost, everyone had lost someone important. That's how their guild worked.

A song idea popped into her head, and before it could get away she'd jumped off of her couch and was scribbling things down in her song book. It startled everyone in the room when she suddenly flew from her couch, her hair turning back to teal.

"Song idea?" Natsu questioned as a smile snuck its way onto his face. Lucy looked up from the page and nodded fervently with a big smile. Lucy wouldn't tell him that the song she was writing down was for him, though.

The song was more of a heavy rock song. But, it was dedicated to Natsu all the same. She figured that if anyone asked she would just say that it was for her guild. That wasn't necessarily a lie, either.

"So, how does the guild like having a Vocaloid as famous as Miku with them?" Len asked suddenly, looking at Natsu.

"Well, I'm actually the only one from our guild that knows Lucy is a Vocaloid," Natsu explained, casually folding his arms behind his head.

"And Master," Lucy added, her head popping up from where she had her nose in her songbook. She ducked her head back down as quickly as it had popped up.

"Oh yea, and Master," Natsu confirmed.

"Are you serious?" Rin asked in disbelief. Natsu nodded at her. He felt proud that He was the one friend that could be let in on the secret before anyone else.

Lucy jumped from her spot, her songbook in hand.

"It's finished!" Lucy shouted triumphantly. Natsu's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Are you serious? You wrote a whole song in just that short amount of time?" Lucy laughed lightly at him. Len and Rin would understand, but she totally forgot that Natsu had still only found out about a day ago.

"When Miku gets inspired to write a song…"  
"She works hard to get it finished."

Yep, those two were definitely twins. Len had started speaking and then Rin finished his sentence.

"And, when she's really inspired, it's like she works in overdrive, especially when she's pushed by emotional motivation," Rin explained. She hadn't missed the glare her friend had sent her earlier. She would back off if she could help it, because by the looks of it, Natsu was going to be taken off the market soon.

Rin almost giggled at the idea that their Miku was growing up and, of all things, flirting with boys. Cue the suggestive eyebrow wriggle.

"I want to perform this for the guild," Lucy said as she went to Natsu's side. Her smile was possibly the biggest smile Natsu had ever seen in his life.

"Are you sure, Luce?" Natsu asked eyeing her curiously. "You wrote that song pretty fast," he said dragging out his words slightly as he playfully teased his best friend.

"I'm sure!" Lucy replied enthusiastically. "Wait! I have to make separate sheets for the different parts!" Lucy spun around to grab her blank pages of sheet music. Lucy plopped down right where she stood and began to scribble down things on the paper. Natsu watched the pen in her hand fly across the page effortlessly. It was amazing.

A couple sheets of paper, lots of speed-writing at an unimaginable pace, and a few minutes later, Lucy was done.

"DONE!" she shouted out, as if the other three didn't know that. She looked at her main page of sheet music and sighed. Everyone had agreed to head to the guild so that Lucy could perform. The Vocaloid was nervous and excited. She'd perform the song regardless, but she was anxious to see the guild's reaction.

Lucy looked down at the paper again as they all exited the door, minus Natsu, who left out the window as usual, earning him strange looks from both Len and Rin. The song that was just written was dubbed with the name of Hope.

She smiled and muttered to herself.

"Natsu," she whispered out, her smile growing bigger. "You're the light I found, but I'll never let you fade." Lucy held the paper to her chest. "I can promise you that."

* * *

**END NOTE: What did you think? Did it meet your standards? Don't forget to check out my other stories, too. *POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT* ****Oh, and who else is going to help me and my friend KILL Hiro Mashima if he lets Lucy die? I heard a rumor that He's gonna let Lucy die and she'll meet her mom and her mom will tell her about the One Magic. Lucy'll come back seven months later, or so I've heard, but still!**

**Okay, spoiler averted if you passed over it. Like always, just let me know what you thought of the chapter. It doesn't have to be anything deep, just encouragement to keep writing or something. Until Next Time...**

**~Alice-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/: Here's another chapter of A Musical Secret! I have read your rants about how you're all so mad that Hiro Mashima might kill Lucy, and I must say, I quite enjoyed them. Not as creative as other threatening reviews I've received in the past, but still pretty good. I do have to stick up for the poor guy though. The rumor was that Lucy dies but _comes back _seven months later. That's not even as long as the rest of the guild was gone for after the Tenrou Island arc. Well, enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

When they got to the guild Len and Rin got up on a table and got everyone's attention. Those two were always such spastic twins.

"Everyone hey-" Rin was cut off when she noticed the horrible music being played by a man with long, black, spiky hair. He was playing a guitar or something, but it sounded like something was dying. If the guy didn't shut up, people _would _start dying. There was no doubt about that.

"What do you want?" Gajeel yelled furious that his performance was interrupted.

"Don't be all grouchy with me, mister!" Rin yelled at him. "Silently, people are thanking me for cutting your little gig short!" she yelled at his with a smirk on her face. The rest of the guild tried not to laugh.

Gajeel growled at the blonde and Rin glared at him.

"I'd just stop if I were you, unless you want her to sick her road roller on you," Len said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, please!" Gajeel shouted. "You people wouldn't know music if it knocked your asses out!" the Iron Dragon Slayer shouted.

"Actually, we would! You have no idea who you're messing with! When it comes to music, people like me, Len, and Lucy _always _come out on top!" Rin said with another smug smirk on her lips.

"We're Vocaloids!" Len shouted with more enthusiasm. Mood swings, much?

Lucy walked over to the table that Len and Rin were standing on. Her hair was still long and teal and her eyes, a dazzling and bright blue.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Lucy asked as a drop of sweat ran down the side of her head.

"Oh, please, Miku! If you were brave enough to tell them yourself, you would have done it already," Rin said with a smile on her face. Or, was it a smirk?

"Why don't you fix everyone's ears by singing that song you wrote not too long ago?" Len suggested.

"Yeah, my head still hurts from that crud!" Rin complained.

"Oh, come on you two! He's my guild mate. Be a little nicer," Lucy said with a small smile on her face.

"I was," Rin said with a blank expression. "I called it crud instead of shit."

"Too far, Rin," Len said in a simple tone. Rin let out a sigh and obliged to tone down the insults and mean attitude.

"L-Lucy, you're a Vocaloid?" one of the guild members asked. Lucy let out a sigh and climbed onto the stage where Len and Rin joined her.

"Yes," Lucy said as she hung her head in shame for not telling them sooner or even telling them herself. "I was scared to tell you. It's been a secret I've kept my whole life, so I just kind of kept it when I got here. You know force of habit. But, Master knew."

"She's the reason we have this guildhall," Makarov stated, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "She's been donating the money she makes from her music to the guild to pay for repairs and other things like that," Makarov stated. Lucy smiled at the master who smiled back.

"If you want to be mad at me for not telling you, then go ahead. But, just know that I was the one who gave Makarov the money to rebuild the guild after Phantom Lord destroyed it."

"You didn't have to do that!" another guild member shouted.

"I-I know, but I felt like it was my fault that it had happened in the first place. You're all my nakama, so I couldn't just do nothing for you guys," Lucy explained. "Listen, I wrote a song for everyone and I want to perform it for you, if that's alright."

"We get a Hatsune Miku performance?" someone else shouted. Lucy nodded and then the guild erupted into cheers and shouts of excitement. She guessed she had some big fans in her guild.

"How much will I owe you," Makarov asked with a sigh.

"Nothing!" Lucy replied with a huge grin. "Consider it a gift!"

Lucy began to set up the stage, bringing out the drums and guitars that the guild had bought a while back.

"If only Luka were here to play the drums for me," Lucy sighed. Len and Rin smiled knowingly.

"Miku?" a pink-haired woman called out from where she stood, which was at the guild's doors. Lucy gasped and squealed excitedly.

"Luka, I can't believe you're here! I was just talking about you!" Lucy chirped happily. Luka chuckled and made her was onto the stage to give Lucy a hug.

"You need a drummer?" she asked pulling out her drumsticks. Lucy nodded and they continued to set the stage. The drums were out, the guitars, both the lead and bass, were out and in the hands of the twins. The microphone stood in front of Lucy as everyone got into position, ready to play on Miku's mark. Any other parts of the song that wasn't covered by another Vocaloid would be played out through Lucy's, or Miku's magic.

"Alright, this song is called Hope. I wrote it literally not even an hour ago, but it'll still be awesome, I promise. It's more of a heavy metal song, just to let you know," Lucy explained, stopping for a breath before she continued.

"When I first came to this guild, I was told that, just because we're members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of pain and suffering. I wrote this song because I realized just how true that is. So, this is for everything we've went through, all the things that have made us who we are today; caring, determined, strong, but most importantly, Fairy Tail mages!" Lucy shouted, holding her hand up in their Fairy Tail sign.

Everyone cheered. Natsu, of course, saw through the little speech, and he couldn't help but feel… well, special. She wrote the song because of him, and he knew that because he was there when she started writing it. He thought it would be best not to dwell on the thought at that moment, though. He'd enjoy the song that Lucy wrote.

The music started out loud and heavy with the lead, bass, and percussion. Then, the vocals came in, and the song took on a sad kind of feeling.

"Where am I? Here is black and white. All I want is to see you again.  
I can't stop crying.  
In my heart of hearts, Brutal memories, and soundless voice are struggling.

I believed, our happiness would last forever.  
After I lost you, the Light, depressing nights have fallen on me.

I can still recall your smile.  
Your tenderness fulfilled my heart.  
I treasured it in my mind.  
Your precious smile is forever!"

There was another instrumental part with the percussion, bass, and lead. The guild had not stayed silent for the performance, either. Lucy hadn't been kidding when she said that the song would still be awesome. Well, she did promise, didn't she?

The guild members cheered and jumped around, calling out Miku's name and the names of the other Vocaloids. The music took a turn and Luka was pounding on the drums even more furiously as the song's intensity was kicked up a notch. Miku let out a scream as part of the song, and before everyone knew it, the song had calmed back down again and soon, the singing started up again.

"My happiness is gone, but I'm alive.  
While babies are born, some people die.  
I can never see you again,  
The Light I found,  
You're gone.

I can still recall your smile.  
Your tenderness fulfilled my heart.  
I treasured it in my mind.  
Your precious smile is forever!"

The music carried on for a moment longer and the song ended with an abrupt stop. It suited the song.

Lucy looked out at everyone in the guild and they cheered and laughed and cried. They absolutely loved the song, and Lucy was glad that she could make her nakama so happy. She felt like, for the first time, she'd done something right.

They'd cleared the stage and Lucy, who had already transformed back into being Lucy once more, was sitting at the bar drinking a glass of orange juice. Lucy would scoff at anyone who told her that it was weird for her to drink orange juice in the middle of the day. Orange juice could be considered a breakfast drink, but gosh dang it, it was a drink and Lucy was thirsty. Besides, she liked orange juice. She was going to drink it and everyone was going to deal with it. End of discussion.

Lucy was crowded by her guild mates. She hoped it wouldn't be like that all the time. If it was, she'd regret telling them she was Hatsune Miku.

"That was a great song!" Gray complimented.

"It was sad, but it was a good song," Wendy shyly commented.

"That song was a Man!" Elfman shouted. Lucy sweat-dropped. That didn't even make any sense.

"Who was the light you found, Lucy?" Mira asked with a tear running down her cheek. Ah, Mira and her matchmaking mindset, it'll never change.

"Alright Bunny Girl, I _guess _that wasn't too bad," Gajeel said. He turned his head and snickered when Lucy smiled at him.

"That song was almost as good as fish!" Happy exclaimed as he flew in circles above the blonde's head. "Almost."

Lucy looked to Natsu, who was giving her a thoughtful smile. It wasn't like his other smiles. He looked… weird.

"Lucy, I think Natsu caught your weirdness!" Happy shouted. Glancing back over at Natsu, Lucy took in his current expression. It was a look that said we-need-to-talk. Lucy was almost worried about what kind of conversation could come from her performance, but she nodded slightly, letting her pink-haired friend know that she understood.

* * *

**END NOTE: I put a whole song in this chapter. I've noticed that I try to put a song in every chapter of this story. It just wouldn't seem right it I didn't. You know what I mean? Well, as you no doubt already know, the song featured in this chapter is called Hope. :) Listen to it. This is kind of an interactive story. Listening to the songs that you read about make the story like a million times better! I promise! Well, anyways I went on an updating spree again today, so I'm going to reward myself by just kicking back and reading for a while. Until next time...**

**~Alice-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm sorry I haven't update this story is like FOREVER! Really I am, I just haven't had any really good inspiration lately. I finally got around to updating... TADA. But it's a short chapter. :( Sorry! Gomenesai! Seriously, this is almost a filler chapter... key word being ALMOST! *devious smirk* You shall never guess what I have in store! Mwahahaha I am totally evil! Well, enjoy my fail of a chapter. Thank you to all of you who have decided to stay loyal to this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The other Vocaloids watched as the pink-haired teen took Miku to a room in the back of the guild. Rin smirked at the sight, amused. Len chuckled lightly at the sight and his sister's expression. However, Luka was a little confused as to what amusement the twins were getting out of the sight.

"Who's that boy with the pink hair?" Luka asked the twins. The blonde duo grinned widely at each other then turned their suspiciously large smiles toward Luka.

"We should really entertain Miku-chan's guild mates, don't you think, Len?" Rin asked her brother with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Len reflected his sister's devious grin and nodded his head eccentrically.

"I absolutely agree 100%! Luka, we should sing a song, don't you think?" Luka raised a delicate eyebrow in question. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on through their minds, and she wasn't too sure if she wanted to find out or not.

"You think those two have a thing for each other?" Luka asked with an amused smile. If it was even possible, the twins' grins grew wider.

"No, we _know _they have a thing for each other," Rin answered with a nod of her head. She felt awesome for knowing that she could figure it out without Miku even figuring out herself. Score Rin: 1, Miku: 0.

"I see," Luka said finally. She giggled at the two young Vocaloids. "Meddle and I'll make you wish that you didn't," Luka said with a disturbingly calm tone. The twins swallowed in fear. Luka loved the other Vocaloids like they were family, that's how all Vocaloids were. She didn't like seeing them getting hurt and didn't tolerate them hurting each other.

"Yes m'am," the twins stuttered. The pink-haired singer smiled in satisfaction at their response and walked to a nearby table to take a seat. She learned that it was a big mistake after a swarm of fairies surrounded her where she sat. She felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead.

"You're Luka Megurine! I love you so much! You're hot! Will you sing us a song?" people all around her shouted. She put her hands up defensively as to fend off any potential pursuers.

"Now, now, why don't we all calm down?" Luka suggested. With a small smile she tried to make her way back over to the stage. Luckily for her the members of the guild made a path for her to walk in. When she made it to the stage she climbed up and waved down at the crowd around the stage.

"You're going to perform?" someone asked. With and light and amused chuckle she nodded.

"What kind of song are you all in the mood for today?" the pink-haired Vocaloid asked. Many and varied requests were shouted at her, most of them requesting something upbeat, but styles of all kinds. Man, Miku's guild sure was rowdy, wasn't it?

Rin and Len stood at the foot of the side of the stage. The drummer looked to her fellow Vocaloids for advice and to her greatest joy and relief, the two were shouting up a name of a song.

"Sing Just Be Friends!" Len shouted.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll love it! It's one of your best songs!" Rin yelled in agreement to her brother's words. With a nod Luka turned back to the crowd.

"How would you like to hear a song I'm sure you all know? How about… Just Be Friends?" Luka shouted out. The already loud cheering grew louder and was pumped for the performance. Luka used her magic to start up the music and began singing.

"Just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friends.  
It's time to say goodbye, just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friends.  
Just be friends. Just be friends.

It came to mind in the early morning yesterday.  
As if I gathered broken pieces of glass.  
What the heck is this? Drips from my cut finger.  
Is this really what we hoped for?

I knew it at the bottom of my heart.  
The hardest choice would be the best.  
My love refuses it and repeats self-contradiction.  
When can I tell it to you?

In the slowly decaying world,  
I'm struggling but it's the only way.  
Carving your faded smiles, I pulled out the plug.

I screamed out with my hoarse voice,  
Rebound and resonance echo in vain.  
Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me.  
Coincidences that sticked us degenerates into the dark and are broken in pieces  
"No matter what we do, life is just like that," I mumbled.  
Somebody's tears flown down the dried cheeks.

All we gotta do is just be friends…"

The song continued and the members of Fairy Tail eccentrically sang along. Though it was a sad song, it always had a happy feel to it if you didn't pay attention to the lyrics.

The song had ended and the twins had said they wanted to perform. They loved all the attention and while Rin wore it as a big, flashing sign on her forehead, Len kept it a little more hidden.

Luka sat down at a table away from the shouting and dangerously hyperactive crowd and looked toward the direction that the pink-haired boy had dragged Miku off in. What were those two talking about… or _doing? _As much as Luka loved Miku, she did _not _want to think about that! She did, however, think about the possible identity of the man she was with. He had looked strong enough to take care of her and protect her, but that meant he also looked strong enough to hurt her.

Luka knitted her brows together. She knew it was pointless to worry; Miku was a mage here in the guild that she was now sitting in, she could handle herself. But, she couldn't help but worry about someone she saw as a little sister. What were the two talking about? What had the twins so suspiciously enthusiastic?

* * *

**I'm gonna let your imagination start messing with your heads now. *evil grin* I'm sorry I could help it. I guess I'm kind of notorious for my nerve wracking cliffhangers. Again, sorry it's so short and all that, but at least I updated. The part that took this chapter the longest to do was finding a good song to have Luka sing. I went through so many before just deciding on Just Be Friends. I hope you enjoyed my fail of a chapter, though I hope it wasn't _too _bad. Until next time (which might be a long time if you use the time span between this update and the last one as a reference)**

**~Alice-chan **


End file.
